


三十天极限play

by TheLittlePrinceB612



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittlePrinceB612/pseuds/TheLittlePrinceB612
Summary: 三十次调/教，让你从直男变成最/淫/荡的性/爱奴/隶。三十天，让你尝遍最棒的性/爱体验。三个阶段，逐层递进，为你打造最难以忘怀的高/潮。灵感取自《性/福蜜月三十天》这只是一个梗，不知道什么时候才能开动。萌者不知道萌不萌，雷者万望自行购置避雷针。感觉自己正在坏掉的路上一路狂奔渐行渐远...(远目





	三十天极限play

第一天：亲吻  
　 第二天：diy  
　 第三天：咬&腿交  
　 第四天：手技与足技  
　 第五天：指奸&打屁股  
　 第六天：拳交  
　 第七天：人造阳具插入  
　 第八天：全天肛塞  
　 第九天：贞操带&串珠  
　 第十天：后庭性爱  
　 第十一天：裸体围裙&尿道按摩棒&马眼电击器&前列腺按摩器  
　 第十二天：女仆装&蕾丝袜&跳蛋&镜子  
　 第十三天：猫娘装&震动尾巴&乳夹&野战  
　 第十四天：警装&手铐&车震  
　 第十五天：教师&教鞭&局部捆绑  
　 第十六天：电话&木马&口球  
　 第十七天：gv&暴露&避孕套&艳照  
　 第十八天：春药&舔穴&强制高潮&水下  
　 第十九天：蛋糕&滴蜡&水果&人体盛宴  
　 第二十天：下跪&主人&穿刺&乳环  
　 第二十一天：灌肠&失禁&脱毛&浴/室  
第二十二天：全身鞭打&痛感高/潮  
第二十三天：整体捆绑&感官剥夺&静电胶带  
第二十四天：犬奴&项圈&牵引&兽/交  
第二十五天：双龙入洞&精/液吸收&无形阴/茎环  
第二十六天：发/情&喷奶&润/滑  
第二十七天：膝盖骨改造&前列腺改造  
第二十八天：窒/息&烙印&无触/摸高/潮  
第二十九天：主动求/欢&为主人服/务  
第三十天：婚戒&专属&永恒


End file.
